The Crystal's Call
by Mindshift
Summary: When Arthur touched the crystal of Neahtid, the last thing he expected was to feel a rush of power. With his magical potential unlocked, how will Arthur deal with the consequences of his powers and the revelations that come with it? Reveal fic, no slash.
1. Prologue

**Just short intro chapter for you all. Trying something new while taking a break from my other fic. Not entirely sure where I'm going with this one but that's part of the fun. This fic takes place during Season 2, the episode "The Witches Quickening". I MAY incorporate some material from future episodes but for the most part it will be splitting off into AU. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Merlin.**

As he sat by the fire, he stared at the soft fabric that held crystal, feeling a strange draw to it. It felt like it was calling to him, reaching out into his mind and whispering his name. _Arthur. _

"Arthur?" Arthur ripped his attention away from the crystal to glare at Merlin.

"What?" He snapped. He regretted being so short with his servant and friend, but at the moment all he wanted to do was hold the crystal in his hands and investigate every inch. He was itching to answer the enticing call.

"What's wrong? Arthur, you've been staring at that thing for almost an hour." Merlin held out his hand and gave a worried smile. "Maybe I should hold it while you get some rest."

On some level, Arthur was touched by his concern, but he couldn't bear to let the crystal out of his hands, so he lashed out. "Merlin, if I were to let you take this extremely valuable and dangerous magical artifact it would be lost somewhere in the bush before I could even tell you to be careful with it."

Merlin huffed indignantly, but continued to watch Arthur with apt attention and concern. Arthur silently wished that Merlin would sleep, so that he could examine the crystal properly. He didn't think that Merlin would understand.

After a few moments Arthur could wait any longer, and Merlin's suspicious gaze was no longer a concern. He slowly slipped the crystal out of the bag.

When the crystal touched his bare hand, he gasped as he felt power rush into him. More than that though, he felt something inside him fall into place with a strange _Clink. _Every part of his body buzzed as his mind filled with beautiful music and raw power. All he could see was the pulsing light that emitted from the crystal, entrancing him while it changed him. In the back of his mind he could hear Merlin calling to him, but he couldn't respond.

Finally, as the power pulsing through him peaked, he collapsed, and mind slipped into nothingness.

**Let me know what you think! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry for dropping off the face of the earth. things have been a little crazy and I had to take a break from writing. This chapter isn't super long or fantastic but I'm trying to ease back into things. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It was light when he woke; Merlin was bustling about, making up some sort of concoction of a tea over the fire. Arthur felt strange and groggy, like he had just woken in the middle of a vivid dream. Merlin noticed Arthur stirring, and hurried over to check on him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

"Like I've been up all night drinking, what happened?" Arthur rubbed his aching forehead.

Merlin hesitated. "I… I'm not entirely sure. One moment you were sitting there, perfectly fine, then you started to have some sort of fit, and then you passed out. The rest of the group has already left; I told them to let you rest for a while since you were not well the last night."

Arthur grunted. Something felt…. Off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"We should head back as soon as possible, and maybe check in with Gaius." Merlin began to pack up as he handed Arthur whatever concoction he had been brewing. "Here, this should help, you look exhausted."

Arthur accepted the tea but didn't bother to ask what was in it. It tasted awful, but the warmth of it felt good.

A sudden thought pulled at him, and a moment of panic gripped his chest. "Where is the crystal?"

Merlin pulled the cloth covered crystal from his pocket and showed it to Arthur. "It's safe, Arthur. I made sure of it."

Arthur grunted in response, and grabbed the crystal from Merlin, grouchily muttering about incompetent servants and dangerous artifacts. As Merlin packed up the camp, Arthur once again examined the crystal. The overwhelming draw he had felt the night before was gone, but he still felt a strange pulse emitting from it.

He dismissively pocketed the crystal and mounted his horse, trading the usual insults with Merlin.

"Merlin if you were to go any slower you'd be going backwards."

"Arthur If you were any more of an ass they would keep you in the stables."

"Idiot"

"Prat"

The journey was slow but mostly pleasant. Merlin hummed happily and loudly, partly in an effort to produce a reaction in Arthur. Arthur ignored him and kept to his own thoughts. The crystal's power frightened him, and he found himself dwelling on what it could mean.

He knew something was different, something inside him had reacted and unlocked itself when he had touched the crystal. He just wasn't quite sure what.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when a small rock bounced off the back of his head.

"Where the hell are you going you dollop head, the castle is this way" Merlin shouted from behind him.

Arthur looked around and realized that he was in the process of turning into the wrong path at a fork in the road. He shook his head to clear his thoughts of the crystal, and shouted back defensively, "I knew that… I was just testing you!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and trotted off, leaving Arthur to follow behind his own servant. Arthur huffed at Merlin's audacity, but left it alone.

The high walls of Camelot were a welcoming sight for the two travellers. Arthur let out a breath that he hadn't realized he was holding. He was looking forward to some time alone, out from under Merlin's inquisitive gaze.

Arthur's mind stayed elsewhere as they arrived at the castle, and dutifully debriefed his father of their success. His attention was torn partly back into reality when the knights hauled their captive in front of the court.

Alvarr kneeled on the floor in front of the throne, surrounded by guards. He looked only at the king's feet with a burning stare, refusing to meet his eyes.

Arthur briefly wondered what use the renegades would have for the crystal, and what its true purpose was. He cursed himself for not taking the time to truly research the artifact before going to retrieve it. He had known the name of it, and that it was a magical crystal, but that was the extent of his knowledge. Arthur decided that he would have to remedy this as soon as possible.

His attention was once again brought back to the room as his father continued to interrogate the prisoner.

"So you admit to stealing the Crystal of Neahtid?"

"I do."

"And to plotting against your King?"

Alvarr paused, and finally lifted his eyes to meet the king's icy gaze. "I do."

The king stepped forward and lowered his voice in an attempt to be more intimidating. "And you acted alone?"

Arthur noted Morgana take a deep breath, opposite to him. He wondered at this, but dismissed the idea that she could be involved. It was _Morgana_ after all.

"You were not aided, or abetted by any citizen of Camelot?" The king continued.

Alvarr paused. "I acted…. Alone."

Morgana let out the breath and looked down. Perhaps the idea of a traitor in Camelot was too much for her, she was just a woman, he thought.

Uther turned around dismissively. "Then I found you guilty of treason. You are an enemy of Camelot, Alvarr. You are sentenced to death." He sat back onto his throne with the hint of a smile.

"Then I die with honour." Alvarr replied. "To be an enemy of Camelot is no crime."

"Take him away." Uther directed his guards with a note of disgust in his voice.

As the guards began to haul Alvarr up and away, he continued. "You, Uther… you are the criminal."

The court began to disperse as Alvarr was dragged through the doors. Uther stood up and patted Arthur on the back to dismiss him. Arthur took the cue and left, followed closely by his knights.

As soon as the doors closed behind them, He dismissed the knights and headed to his chambers. As much as he wanted to research the crystal and try to understand what had happened, he felt that he should probably just move on and forget it. His focus on a magical artifact was unhealthy and bordering on illegal and he, of all people, should know better. Still, he couldn't entirely banish the effects of the crystal from his thoughts as he made his way to his chambers to rest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
